User blog:Blogman12/British Soap Awards 2012 results
The winners of British Soap Awards 2012 have been revealed. EastEnders managed to win seven awards, the same as Coronation Street. Emmerdale managed to win three awards. The winners: Sexiest Female (Last year's winner was Michelle Keegan, Coronation Street) *Coronation Street: Michelle Keegan (Tina McIntyre) - WINNER *EastEnders: Jacqueline Jossa (Lauren Branning) *EastEnders: Preeya Kalidas (Amira Masood) *Hollyoaks: Jorgie Porter (Theresa McQueen) Sexiest Male (Last year's winner was Scott Maslen, EastEnders) *Coronation Street: Chris Fountain (Tommy Duckworth) *EastEnders: Scott Maslen (Jack Branning) - WINNER *Emmerdale: Matthew Wolfenden (David Metcalfe) *Hollyoaks: Danny Mac (Dodger Savage) Villain of the Year (Last year's winner was Emmett Scanlan, Hollyoaks) *Coronation Street: Andrew Lancel (Frank Foster) - WINNER *EastEnders: Ace Bhatti (Yusef Khan) *EastEnders: Joshua Pascoe (Ben Mitchell) *Hollyoaks: Jeff Rawle (Silas Blissett) Best Actor (Last year's winner was Danny Miller, Emmerdale) *Coronation Street: Chris Gascoyne (Peter Barlow) *EastEnders: Shane Richie (Alfie Moon) *Emmerdale: Danny Miller (Aaron Livesy) - WINNER *Hollyoaks: Emmett Scanlan (Brendan Brady) Best Actress (Last year's winner was Jessie Wallace, EastEnders) *Coronation Street: Alison King (Carla Connor) - WINNER *EastEnders: Jo Joyner (Tanya Jessop) *EastEnders: Nina Wadia (Zainab Masood) *Hollyoaks: Karen Hassan (Lynsey Nolan) Best British Soap (Last year's winner was EastEnders) *Coronation Street *Doctors *EastEnders - WINNER *Emmerdale *Hollyoaks Best Comedy Performance (Last year's winner was Patti Clare, Coronation Street) *Coronation Street: Stephanie Cole (Sylvia Goodwin) - WINNER *Doctors: Jan Pearson (Karen Hollins) *EastEnders: Tameka Empson (Kim Fox) *Hollyoaks: Joe Tracini (Dennis Savage) Best Young Performance (Last year's winner was Alexander Bain, Coronation Street) *Coronation Street: Alexander Bain (Simon Barlow) *Doctors: Charlie Kenyon (Cameron Waterhouse) *EastEnders: Lorna Fitzgerald (Abi Branning) - WINNER *Emmerdale: Eden Taylor-Draper (Belle Dingle) Spectacular Scene of the Year (Last year's winner was The Tram Crash, Coronation Street) *Coronation Street: Carla's car crash *EastEnders: Fire at the B&B *Emmerdale: John and Moira's car accident - WINNER *Hollyoaks: Rae's murder Best On-screen Partnership (Last year's winners were Shane Richie and Jessie Wallace, EastEnders) *Doctors: Matthew Chambers and Elisabeth Dermot-Walsh (Daniel Granger and Zara Carmichael) *EastEnders: Jake Wood and Jo Joyner (Max Branning and Tanya Jessop) - WINNER *Emmerdale: Jeff Hordley and Emma Atkins (Cain Dingle and Charity Sharma) *Hollyoaks: Ashley Taylor Dawson and Jessica Fox (Darren and Nancy Osborne) Best Newcomer (Last year's winner was Emmett Scanlan, Hollyoaks) *Coronation Street: Natalie Gumede (Kirsty Soames) - WINNER *Doctors: Lu Corfield (Freya Wilson) *EastEnders: Jamie Foreman (Derek Branning) *Emmerdale: Gemma Oaten (Rachel Breckle) Best Exit (Last year's winner was Bill Tarmey, Coronation Street) *Coronation Street: Katherine Kelly (Becky McDonald) - WINNER *EastEnders: Pam St Clement (Pat Evans) *Emmerdale: James Thornton (John Barton) *Hollyoaks: Kim Tiddy (Heidi Costello) Best Dramatic Performance (Last year's winner was Jane Danson, Coronation Street) *Coronation Street: Alison King (Carla Connor) *Doctors: Owen Brenman (Heston Carter) *EastEnders: Jo Joyner (Tanya Jessop) - WINNER *Emmerdale: Jeff Hordley (Cain Dingle) Best Storyline (Last year's winner was End of the line for the Websters and Dobbs, Coronation Street) *Coronation Street: Carla's ordeal *Doctors: Lauren's murder *EastEnders: The Brannings deal with Tanya's cancer diagnosis *Emmerdale: Jackson's choice - WINNER Best Single Episode (Last year's winner was Coronation Street Live) *Coronation Street: Becky's Final Farewell - WINNER *Doctors: 'Last Words' *EastEnders: Pat: The End of an Era *Emmerdale: The Longest Day Lifetime Achievement Award (Last year's winner was Bill Tarmey, Coronation Street) *Pam St Clement (EastEnders) Special Achievement Award (Last year's winner was Gavin Blyth, Emmerdale) *Simon Ashdown (EastEnders) Category:Blog posts Category:News